Samus, minha Deusa o que estás a fazer?
by Sild-San
Summary: A Samus está louca! Depois de um incidente quase sexual Mario e Link tem que escapar! Será que os apanha? K por piadas à conta da homossexualidade do Link


Na mansão Smash a hierarquia era determinada pela luta, no entanto, por muito que os personagens gostassem de lutar, não podiam viver somente em guerra, por isso, de quinze em quinze dias eles pediam a Master Hand um dia de tréguas, na verdade uma folga, a mansão tinha uma biblioteca para os que gostassem de ler, um snack bar onde se poderiam gastar os créditos que se tinham ganho a lutar, esta sendo a parte preferida de Kirby e de Pikachu, uma enfermaria, no qual todos os lutadores tinham que trabalhar, uma piscina, um lago, um campo de corridas, tanto de naves espaciais como de carros, e outras coisas, cada uma mais espetacular que a outra.

Vários personagens estavam ainda na cama quando Mario abriu os olhos, bocejou e espreguiçou-se, a primeira coisa em que reparou foi na enorme comichão que tinha no rabo, rolando de lado, o italiano esticou o braço e coçou-se, depois totalmente acordado levantou-se o mais lentamente possível, ainda eram 5 da manhã e normalmente ele aproveitaria a sua folga para descansar até tarde mas hoje, hoje não lhe apetecia dormir, ler não lhe interessava, nadar, nem por isso, não, o que lhe apetecia realmente era comer, a sua enorme barriga italiana roncava, enquanto o seu estômago protestava com a falta de alimento, já em pé, Mario murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto se dirigia ao armário onde guardava todas as roupas que havia trazido consigo para a mansão.

"Mas que vou vestir eu hoje?" – Pensou Mario para si mesmo, enquanto olhava para as vestimentas disponíveis – "Algo casual obviamente, e as calças de ganga que uso normalmente nunca saem rápido o suficiente depois de uma luta quando eu quero apreciar, tocar, ou limpar o meu corpo – Mario deambulava pelo quarto enquanto falava, inseguro sobre o que vestir "-Por outro lado…. não quero parecer demasiado descontraído, sou um dos principais heróis do mundo, e um dos campeões, tenho que me dar ao respeito, e então não posso utiliz…porque raios está isto junto das minhas roupas de qualquer maneira? " – Gritou ele mentalmente, enquanto olhava para o que era possivelmente a roupa mais embaraçosa que ele alguma vez usara, uma rocha redonda, com um fecho nas costas, para abrir e fechar o fato, de maneira a poder entrar, quando alguém lá entrava o fato endurecia, tornando-se realmente uma rocha, pelo menos era assim que Mario se lembrava dele, com um pensamento súbito este percebeu para que servia o fato "- Claro! Usei-o quando fui ao espaço…na segunda vez, mesmo assim! Pareço um daqueles fãs obsessivos que se vestem de Pokémon, mais especificamente de Geodude, ou pior, pareço a Samus na sua forma de bola! Agora que penso nisso seria fixe lançar bombas, eu sei que tenho as bolas de fogo, mas quer dizer!" – Mario estava-se a afastar rapidamente do assunto com que começara, se isto continuasse ele acabaria provavelmente por vestir simplesmente o seu fato normal ou então uma combinação ridícula de fatos, e foi isso que ele percebeu, mas isso não lhe interessava muito, como ele próprio pensou, podia-se dar ao luxo, tinha tempo! "- Aposto que sou o primeiro a levantar-me, exceto o ROB, mas esse é um robô, será que dorme sequer? Mas convêm chegar à cozinha primeiro, com a nova trupe de lutadores que chegaram nunca se sabe a quantidade de comida que sobra, na verdade, tirando as princesas, que tentam manter a linha, devemos ser o maior grupo de comilões que já existiu, existe ou alguma vez existirá, uma vez a princesa Toadstool fez 100 bolos para caridade e eu e o Luigi comemos 69 dos bolos, claro que os tivemos que os pagar, agora que penso nisso…! He he he he, 69!"

Mario estava tão perdido nos seus pensamentos que nem reparou no tempo a passar, quando deu por isso o relógio da mansão já estava a tocar de novo, anunciando as seis horas, assustando Mario, que deu um salto no ar e gritou o mais alto possível, retirando todo o ar dos seus pulmões, enquanto lhe saia um sincero palavrão da boca, tinha que se despachar! Pegando na primeira coisa que viu despiu o seu pijama azul com cogumelos e vestiu-se, uma t-shirt verde com algumas letras, e uma calças de ganga, ainda por estrear, correndo, o irmão vermelho, neste caso de verde passou pelos quartos de todos os rapazes, animais, vilões e Pokémon do sexo masculino, embora não particularmente rápido os seus olhos não conseguiam acompanhar o resto do corpo em termos de velocidade, tendo sido atirados para trás, gritando novamente Mario abrandou, permitindo que os seus glóbulos oculares retomassem o seu lugar, uma breve dor enquanto os seus olhos ovais se conectavam com os nervos oculares e ele pode continuar, embora a sua visão estivesse enevoada, e foi pelo facto de tudo o que ele conseguisse ver fosse algumas formas enevoadas que ele foi parar à ala feminina da mansão, na verdade em vez de descer as escadas e virar à esquerda ele desceu-as e virou à esquerda, um erro inofensivo, mas com consequências sensuais, ou não…

A ala feminina era a mais curta da casa, tendo apenas meia dúzia de quartos, a maioria dos quais estando desocupados, nela viviam a s duas princesas, a drogada e a travesti, a Nana e a Samus. Que como toda a gente na casa sabia, não gostava de ser acordada cedo, nem de homens, pois desde que o seu Metroid de estimação fora morto ela estivera cada vez mais emocional, o que no fundo era natural, mas enquanto outras chorariam ela não o fez, em vez disso perdeu-se na raiva, não teve tempo de entrar em luto já que tinha, desde o momento em que saíra do planeta ido em missões, afinal ela era uma caçadora de tesouros, por puro azar ou apenas desejo subconsciente Mario entrou nesse quarto, o de Samus, esta estava a dormir, no seu fato zero, parecia uma Deusa, no seu fato azul claro, incrivelmente apertado, e que desejava pouco à imaginação, morena, cabelo castanho, Mario nunca a havia visto assim antes, mas agora…agora não podia deixar de a admirar, ela não era apenas linda, era…era magnifica, pensou o Italiano de 40 anos com uma voz de um miúdo na puberdade, ele suspirou, encantado, já tinha namorado…ehm…namorada, a Princesa que era constantemente raptada, mas mesmo assim…

"Sou um homem, é normal que esta parte de mim se sinta afetada e então se cresceu? Se for só olhar, não é propriamente trair certo?"

Mal ele sabia no entanto que Samus, que nunca fora uma pessoa que tivesse um sono pesado acordara com o suspiro, e o seu treino entrou em acção, enquanto com uma cambalhota rolou no chão, e passou entre as pernas de Mário, pelo caminho pegou na sua arma de misseis e, num gesto que lhe pareceu natural, agarrou o pescoço de Mario por trás e numa voz sussurrada murmurou a Mario:

-Se te mexes eu mato-te…

Mario, apesar de não ser cobarde, não pode evitar que umas gotas de liquido amarelo descessem pelas suas calças, havia algo naquela voz que o assustava imensamente, Samus era muito mais alta que Mario e tinha tanta, senão mais, força que ele pelo que o seu pescoço começava a doer, gaguejando ele simplesmente respondeu, tentando agir suavemente…

- Calma miúda…apenas mantêm-te calma, tipo, eu só entrei aqui por…acidente, portanto por que é que não esquecemos isto e me deixas ir embora?

A resposta de Samus veio prontamente, rápida como um relâmpago e também murmurada, não levou muito a ser pronunciada

- Tú metes-me nojo seu saco de esterco, uma princesa não é suficiente? Tens que te meter comigo?

Mario estava espantado, sempre ingénuo e não percebendo a situação em que se colocara inadvertidamente continuava a tentar agir de maneira sedutora, tentando-se afastar da situação…

- A sério, acho que estás a exagerar, nós os dois podemos ter um bom tempo – As últimas palavras foram pronunciadas pelo movimento das ancas que avançavam e recuavam, indicando a moção de sexo.

- O QUE É QUE EU TE DISSE SOBRE MOVERES-TE? - Com um movimento rápido e suave ela levantou Mario acima da sua cabeça, foi preciso todo o seu controlo para se impedir de torcer o pescoço ao italiano, que já começava a ficar roxo com a falta de ar…

- Des…desculpa, eu não queria – Gordas lágrimas corriam-lhe pela face – Eu…não te queria insultar, por favor… - começou a chorar com mais força – apenas deixa-me ir!

Samus pensou em ter piedade, afinal ele não passava de um pedaço de m***a que a havia incomodado, talvez por acidente, mas mesmo assim, desde que o incidente ocorrera todos os homens lhe lembravam daquele…o cheiro nauseabundo, a maneira como a tinha atingido repetidamente, os insultos que ambos tinham trocado, as cicatrizes que deixara, Samus tremeu, só a memória punha-a à beira das lágrimas. Além disso ela sempre mantivera a distância dos outros, tornara bem claro que queria estar sozinha, estava grata a Master Hand por a ter afastado daquele monstro…e sabia que aquela figura omnipotente não gostaria se ela matasse a estrela da mansão…mas no entanto havia algo no ato que a fazia pensar que a ajudaria, seria tão libertador poder descarregar as suas mágoas naquele homem, naquele momento não lhe interessava se era apenas uma vitima inocente, mas justamente quando se preparava para cometer o ato.

A porta explodiu violentamente, partindo-se em dois pedaços, e, de fora do quarto entrou Peach, incrivelmente irritada, respirando pesadamente e ainda de pijama, um vestido azul que lhe cobria o corpo, decorado com figuras de cogumelos, um presente de Mario.

Samus largou o italiano em surpresa, que caiu no chão totalmente exausto, ignorando o som causado pelas tentativas desesperadas de Mario para receber mais ar. Samus olhou para Peach violentamente, porque é que ela tinha sempre que a incomodar? Todas as suas tentativas infrutíferas de se conectar com ela…não gostava nada delas, pois comparada com ela, a Peach tinha a vida fácil, nascida na realeza sempre tivera tudo o que quisera, um herói, namorado, montes de servos…claro fora raptada ocasionalmente mas sempre fora salva…não como ela, que sempre tivera que lutar por si.  
" A verdade" – Pensou Samus desolada – "é que eu não tenho uma vida fácil, e…talvez…não tenho a certeza, eu sinta inveja deles…mas não o posso mostrar porque eles vêem-me como a mais dura das raparigas, alguém que tem que manter a sua frieza."

- Então? – Inquiriu a princesa, com os braços nas ancas – Espero bem que tenhas uma boa explicação para tentares matar o meu querido e bigodudo Mario….

- O quê? A culpa é toda dele ele entrou por aqui no meu quarto, aos berros, com aquilo no ar...é claro que tive de me proteger!

"Estou a entrar na defensiva outra vez, mas este é o meu problema, não me consigo relacionar, de qualquer maneira não posso deixar que ela perceba a minha fraqueza, ela ainda se aproveitaria dela como todos os outros, o melhor é continuar a gritar e esperar que ela se afaste de mim…"

- Eu…p..d..desculpa – Conseguiu por fim suspirar Mario por entre grandes lufadas de ar, mas isso não era tudo o que tinha a dizer por isso, ao fim de alguns minutos em que ganhou ar suficiente para acabar a frase, minutos esses pontuados pela discussão entre Samus e Peach acabou a sua frase… - Tu és uma bela mulher…

- Pois sim… - Disse desdenhosamente Peach, ainda irritada.

- Estou-te a avisar, se passas a linha não me interessa o que acontece, és um homem morto! – Avisou Samus, ignorando os olhares furibundos que Peach lhe lançava.

Não esperando a interrupção Mario teve que carregar de novo os seus pulmões de ar antes de continuar, durante esse tempo Peach continuou a avisar Samus que se ameaçasse o seu adorável italiano tinha que sofrer as consequências, já Samus que pouco ou nada se importava com as ameaças de Peach lhe apontava a arma de gelo, ponderando se deveria ou não disparar, congelando-a instantaneamente no lugar.

- Mas também…mas também és um espécime perfeito e…

- JÁ CHEGA! Estás morto! – Gritou Samus após ter interrompido Mario, e apontando a sua arma a ele, estava a carregar o tiro para lhe acertar com toda a força possível quando, de repente apareceu ROB que na sua voz robótica perguntou-lhes o que faziam, Samus, irritada, em vez de disparar contra Mario disparou em vez disso para Rob que caiu para o lado, um enorme buraco na sua cabeça, deixando à vista vários fios e chips eletrónicos, Peach deu um gritinho de espanto e saltou para cima de Samus, que estava sem o seu fato vestido, atirando-a ao chão, enquanto esta se debatia Mario hesitou, devia deixar a sua pétala, o seu pesseguinho sozinho com aquela psicopata? Foi só quando num grito desesperado Peach lhe disse para correr que ele, olhando para trás apenas uma vez, se levantou e, poupando todo o folego possível correu, saindo pela porta e tentando entrar na ala masculina, onde planeava pedir ajuda, mas não foi muito longe, pois ouviu Samus grunhir com satisfação, sabendo que a sua valente namorada tinha sido derrotada ele entrou na primeira porta que viu, esta decorada com triângulos.

"Deve ser o quarto da Zelda, que também tem um belo rabo…pena o Link já a ter comido tantas vezes que a sua carne está descaída, será que ela me deixa esconder aqui?"

Decidindo que não importava Mario decidiu esconder-se ali, afinal Zelda ainda estava a dormir, e o que ela não sabia não a poderia magoar, pelo menos foi esse o raciocínio de Mario que agora hesitava, onde se poderia esconder? Debaixo da cama, dentro do armário? Tinha que de despachar, pois já ouvia a Samus a sair do quarto, correndo ele abriu a porta do armário e atirou-se de cabeça lá para dentro, esperando bater no disfarce de homem de Zelda, mas em vez disso bateu nalguma coisa dura e quente que, sobre o seu peso cedeu, caindo ao chão com um gemido, isso era estranho. Para gemer tinha que ser uma coisa viva! Mario tentou enxergar por entre a escuridão, mas não via nada, suspirando deixou-se cair, aterrando nalguma coisa suave que grunhiu desesperadamente, assustado Mario levantou-se, e perguntou em voz baixa devido ao facto de se estar a esconder de Samus:

- Que és tu? Ou melhor quem és tu?

- Ai, tipo meu, sou eu o Link, quando à primeira pergunta nem eu sei bem, sou um hyruleano? Um elfo? Um humano? Quem sabe?

Mario estava espantado, realmente tinha visto a indumentária verde de Link numa cadeira mas tinha pensado que fosse simplesmente um fato que Zelda gostava de vestir, a travesti maluca, mas afinal, talvez…só talvez pertencessem a Link, mas Mario, apesar de tudo ainda não conseguira perceber o óbvio por isso perguntou:

- E o que fazes tu aqui? Além disso porque é que estás nu? Não me digas que a tua roupa começou a desfazer-se ou está suja e pediste à Zelda para a lavar, eu faço imensas vezes o mesmo!

- Não é nada disso, bolas tu és burro ou quê…tenho que soletrar tudo? Eu e Zelda estávamos…a, tu sabes….unir os nossos triforces!

- Hun?

- Estava a meter a minha espada no seu escudo?

- Não entendo!

- Ok, estivemos a ter uma noite juntos…

- A trocarem de roupa? Link não te imaginava como um travesti!

- A tua cabeça é densa não é? Primeiro roubámos o triforce ao Ganon e unimos os pedaços e a seguir treinamos com as espadas? Custa muito perceber? Caramba Mario!

- A sério? Durante a noite? Isso não me parece muito real, estás mesmo a dizer a verdade?

- Não!

Mario finalmente percebendo começou a pensar na possibilidade de um Ménage à trois, infelizmente os seus planos foram interrompidos pela voz de Samus, que agora, deixando para trás a sutileza gritava, chamando-o, não só pelo nome, mas também de cobarde, Link ouvindo isto perguntou-lhe num sussurro o que é que se passava com a Samus, Mario, agora que tinha recuperado todo o folego que havia perdido com Samus resumiu-lhe toda a história terminando com "portanto percebes? Ela ficou totalmente louca!

- Muito bem Mario, tenho um plano – Mario abaixou-se para não ser atingido por Link que gesticulava loucamente no espaço apertado. – Eu saio do armário e…

- Oh, finalmente estava a ver que nunca mais…bom para ti companheiro, bom para ti, quem me dera que mais pessoas tivessem a tua coragem.

- Ei! Obrigado…

De repente Mario começou-se a rir desalmadamente, não podia evitar, seria possível que Link não tivesse percebido a sua piada óbvia sobre o facto de ele ser homossexual? Seria assim tão burro? Link vendo-o a rir-se desalmadamente pensou no que ele dissera e percebendo a entoação de Mario esmurrou-o mesmo na cara.

- Então meu? – Reclamou Mario com a mão no nariz que começara a sangrar, o fluido vermelho caindo-lhe para a camisa verde com letras – Isso não foi muito homossexual da tua parte!

- Eu juro que se não paras com as piadas de gay eu vou-te ao pelo, acabei de ter uma noite intensa com a princesa, quer dizer por favor!

Mario sorriu, Link estava mesmo a cair na sua armadilha, que ele começara a planear desde que vira que era Link que estava no armário com ele, permitindo-se um pequeno riso interior ele sorriu, estava tudo a correr como planeado, preparava-se para começar a sua segunda piada quando ouviu o som que mais temia, a porta do quarto de Zelda a ser arrombada, sabendo como Link iria reagir Mario tapou-lhe a boca antes de ele conseguir gritar pela sua amada, fazendo com que tudo o que saísse da boca do herói de Hyrule fossem um bando de sons abafados.

- Mario…onde estás? Tenho aqui uma coisa para ti… - A voz de Samus era incrivelmente doce, a voz de uma vendedora, mas Mario sabia que tudo o que o esperava se respondesse ao chamamento seria dor e morte. Mario decidiu continuar escondido…por agora

**Será que haverão mais piadas sobre Link? Será que a Samus mata o Mario? Não percam o próximo capitulo porque nós também não!**


End file.
